Pine Tree and Shooting Star
by Ixah
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know why the Pines twins are so close? And why they are so important to Bill Cipher? Here are stories of Dipper and Mabel from their childhood before going to Gravity Falls, as seen by Bill Cipher.
1. First day of Elementary

"Why are these two so important? Is it because they are twins? But there are several pairs of dumb siblings all over this world. I'll have to keep an eye on them to see what is so special about those two." The demon was pondering over the strange prophecy that mentioned those two. He knew they were Stanford's niece and nephew, but that couldn't be the only thing that made Pine Tree and Shooting Star so unique.

There they were, 7 years of age now and preparing for their first day of elementary school in Piedmont, California. "Ha ha, I can't wait to see how this turns out. I bet big dipper mark here is going to have a very funny day." Dipper's short hair didn't hide the birth mark in the shape of the big dipper, after which he was nicknamed. He was nervous as Mabel made fun of him for it all the time.

As they entered, Mabel spotted a couple of girls playing with a unicorn plushie. "SO PRETTY!" She immediately went running towards it, leaving her brother behind who complained about not separating. Dipper became even more nervous and clumsily walked into a boy older than him. "Hey, watch it twerp! Huh?" The boy noticed Dipper's mark and cracked a smile. "What's that in your face? Did you draw that with a marker or something?" Dipper started sweating, and feigning a smile answered. "Ahhh, no, I-I was born with it." "Seriously?!" The boy started laughing hysterically. "You're even dumber than you look! How could anyone be born with that thing on his face? Ha! Here, let me erase it for you."

He put Dipper in a chokehold and filled his hand with saliva, trying to erase the mark off Dipper. "No! Leave me alone! This hurts!" Dipper tried to free himself but couldn't as the bully spread saliva all over his forehead. "Egh, why doesn't this thing go away?" "I told you already, it's my birth mark! Now let me go!" "Fine."

He let go off Dipper and he fell to the ground. A lot of kids were watching, some of whom were even laughing. "If that's really a birth mark, then you are nothing but a freak, big forehead! Huh, that's a nice nickname. Big forehead! Big forehead!" The kid's friends started repeating after him in unison, as Dipper started looking around for his sister until he spotted her still talking to those girls with the unicorn plushie. Angered at her sister not being with him, he rapidly walked away.

"Hah! Big forehead. Still, why is this kid so important? He is a wimp who is so pathetic even his own sister shuns him. Speaking of which, what is Shooting Star doing?"

"…and unicorn sweaters and unicorn stickers, oh wait, I think I already mentioned them." The other two girls started to get annoyed with Mabel's hyperactive personality, but before they could say anything, she immediately interrupted them. "So are we in the same class? Are you also in first grade? Tell me, what classes do you like? Also, did you tell me your names? Mine is Mabel Pines!" The girls looked at each other with weird faces. They clearly didn't want to be with her.

The bell sounded, signaling the start of the first class. "Oh, look, the bell! We have to go." "Okay, see ya in recess! I will be there with my twin brother!" Her voice was so loud it could be heard in the whole hallway. "I made my first friends! I have to tell Dipper. Dipper?"

The bell rang, and the kids filed up to their next class. Mabel had found Dipper in the class, but he looked depressed, and couldn't sit beside him as he entered first. When the class ended, she went to him and pushed him from behind so hard that it made him drop his pen and notebook. "Ow, watch it!" "Hey Dipper! Guess what? I made some new friends!" Dipper gave her a resented look as he picked up his stuff and turned away. "Uh, Dipper?" "Go away Mabel." "But why?" "Just go."

Mabel's usual happy face started fading as she heard his brother's words. It's true that they weren't that close, even when they shared the same room. Dipper would go on to play with legos or videogames and ignore Mabel, and she always had to force him to go play outside, where she would sometimes leave Dipper alone to play with the local kids. Even then, she genuinely loved her brother, even if she expressed it through her constant teasing of him, and he rarely acted cold towards her.

However, she was determined to make Dipper happy, so she spent the whole class looking for ways to call his attention, throwing tiny paper balls at him and passing notes with badly drawn caricatures. Since that didn't work, she started hissing his name, unaware of how she was interrupting the class by doing so. "Young lady, could you please keep it down? Otherwise I'll have to tell you to get out of the class." Mabel had no other choice but to stop, but she wasn't going to give up just like that.

Getting impatient, Mabel started looking at the clock. Any second the bell would ring again and recess would start, being the perfect opportunity to go talk to Dipper. She had promised her new friends to meet them, but she had to break that promise for now as her brother mattered more to her.

Dipper sat alone in the school yard, and let a sad sigh as he opened his lunch box his mother had prepared for him. "Only mom's food can make me happy right now" he said as he started eating a sandwich. "Dipper!" The boy was startled and started choking on his food. After he recovered his breath, he looked at her sister who was now sitting beside him. "Oh, it's you." "Dipper, are you mad at me?" Dipper didn't answer as he turned around, trying to ignore her.

Mabel made a sad look as she stared at the ground where she spotted a stick. Her face brightened up again as she picked it up. "Dipper, look! A stick. I'm gonna call it the fun stick. Poke. Poke. Come on Dipper, being poked by the fun stick makes you fun again! Poke" "Mabel, stop poking me, okay. I just want to be alone right now… Oh no." The bully from earlier was approaching Dipper with three other kids , also older than him by at least one year.

"Oh look, if it isn't big forehead! I was looking for you." Dipper got nervous and scared at the sight of the taller kid standing in front of him. "What do you want? All I did was bump into you, and I'm sorry for that, I didn't mean it!" "Dipper, who are they? Ahhhh! Are those your new nerdy and dorky friends? I'm so excited to meet them! Hi, my name is Mabel, and I'm Dipper's twin sister!" The kid got visibly angry at getting called a nerd and a dork. "What did you call me?" "Me? A nerdy and dorky friend. After all, Dipper is a biiiiiiig nerd, always reading and playing with dorky boy stuff." "Ehehe, Mabel, right now is not the time…"

"I bet you're not a bigger dork than him, though. I mean, look at the size of your head! It's not even half as big as my brother's!" Dipper gulped as the kid was obviously ticked enough by this point to leave him enough bruises to last a lifetime. "Oh and- mfmrghrgh!" Dipper put a hand in her mouth to shut her up. "Ahahaha, sorry for what my sister said. She didn't mean it!" "Get 'em."

Dipper let a big scream as he grabbed Mabel by the hand and ran for their lives as the other kids began chasing them. "Why isn't there a teacher here?" A teacher was indeed watching, but thought they were playing tag and how adorable they looked while doing so. "Come back here, you freak forehead!" "Dipper, why are they chasing us? I thought they were your friends!" "No, they're not! They were bullies I found on the hallway!"

Dipper tripped as he said that, giving a chance for the other kids to catch up. "You will pay for what your sister told me!" The kid grabbed Dipper by his shirt and was about to punch him until Mabel intervened. "Leave my brother alone, you big jerk!" Mabel tackled him, doing everything she could to keep the bigger boy down. The other kids grabbed her from behind, though they had to do it together as the girl turned out to be far stronger than they thought.

"Stop this!" They heard a voice coming from behind. It was the principal, accompanied by other teachers who presumably told her everything that was happening. "All of you, to my office! I'm calling your parents. This kind of behavior is not tolerated in this school, much less in the very first day of class."

Mabel and Dipper were waiting outside the principal's office, while Karl, the kid who was chasing them, was inside with his parents. The Pines twins were quiet with a mopey face and avoiding eye contact. However, Dipper suddenly decided to break the silence. "Mabel, I tried to avoid you today because you left me alone. I have no friends here, and it felt bad to not be with the only person you can talk. It felt as if you didn't want to be with me."

Mabel was surprised by his words, and she felt bad for having him ignored for a stupid unicorn plushie. She didn't even talk to those girls for the rest of the day. "Oh, Dipper, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to leave you alone. But it sometimes feels that you don't want to be with me, so for a moment I thought you'd be fine without me. I really like you, you're my brother even if we could play together a bit more."

Her brother smiled back. "You know, I have to admit, for a girl, you are very strong. You saved me from that kid. It was amazing!" "Oh, shut up!" "No, seriously. He is like double your size and yet you fought with him! I owe you one." He hugged his sister after he said that. "Eh, Dipper, this feels awkward." Dipper left her go immediately. "Sorry" "It's okay. Besides, you call that a hug?! This is a hug!" Her sister hugged him back so hard that he felt like he was going to die. "See?" Dipper had to catch his breath for a few seconds. "Hey, why don't we make our own hug sp we can both feel awkward?" "Great idea! Let's call it the 'Awkward Sibling Hug'! What ya say, bro?" "Of course, sis."

"Ugh, human love. Disgusting. But I gotta admit, I greatly underestimated that girl. She sure is something. You don't see that kind of sisterly affection every day so I may have to be careful about her. Plus, she might come in handy in the future." As he said this, the twins' parents arrived to the school, looking concerned for their two kids. The children got up and hugged their parents, reassuring them that they are fine and nothing significant happened to them. Their parents noticed something different about them, as if their son and daughter had grown closer. And so they had nothing to worry about.


	2. The Teacher

"School day trip! Wohoo! No classes today!" "Ah, my ear." Dipper was awakened by her screaming sister who just a moment ago was sleeping in the bed besides him. "Come on Dipper! We're going to a farm today! Don't you want to see all those little cute animals?" "Not really."

Mabel threw a pillow at him. The young boy just shrugged it off, but at the same time, he had to admit that Mabel's optimism was contagious. He never really understood why she was like that, though. It's almost as if she had fallen into a barrell full of sugar or something, and something inside him told him this felt good.

Once they boarded the school bus, the twins sat together, with Dipper being by the window. Mabel was by his side moving her feet rhythmically. She turned to see her brother. "Hey Dip, what ya seeing?" said the girl curiously. "I'm looking at all the trees. I don't know why, but I just like watching them for some reason, maybe because they are so mysterious."

"But Dipper, trees can't talk, or move. How can they be mysterious?" "I feel like they hide something." "Oh, I know! Why don't we try to talk to them?" "Mabel, you just said that trees don't talk" said the observant seven year old boy. "That's because quiet is their language! We just need to learn quiet and that's it!" Dipper couldn't help but laugh a bit at her sister's silly but funny response.

"What?" "Quiet is not a language, silly." "Yes it is. I once talked to air in my dreams." Her brother started wondering how was that even possible. But then again, it is Mabel he is talking to after all. "Okay children, we're about to arrive, so prepare your stuff and line up when the bus stops" announced the teacher, a young brunnette who had just started teaching that year.

However, she secretly hated her job, having only picked it up because there were no other better job options for someone like her at the time. Worst of all, she had to deal with Mabel, the girl whose hyperactive personality drove her crazy. She wished she was like her brother, and she wondered why two seemingly opposite kids spent so much time together aside from the fact that they were siblings.

"Miss Helen, what will we do at the farm?" 'Oh no, here she comes. Okay Helen, just play it cool. Smile and simply answer her question.' "We're going to see how farmers work-" "Are we going to see animals? I want to see a baby cow! Oh, that would be so adorable!" Amazingly enough, Mabel seemed to like her grumpy teacher, and didn't seem to notice how easily irritable miss Helen got at her.

As the kids step out of the bus, Mabel disobeyed her teacher's orders to be with the rest of the group, and ran to the nearest stable. Dipper went after her, worried about her carefree sister. "Oh gosh, what I'm going to do with these twins?"

"Mabel, wait!" Dipper tried to regain his air. "We, ah, ah, need to be, ah, with the rest of the group." He could barely talk between all the gasps. "Look! Baby chicks. Awww, they're so little, and so yellow. Dipper, why aren't chickens yellow like their babies?" Her brother looked anxious, worried about what their teacher would do to them. "Ah, I don't really know." Mabel then spotted a cow and went to hair. She started to pet her, and the cow licked her hand in return. "Hahaha, oh cow, I wish you could be my pet."

A young man spotted the twins and saw how much the girl liked to pet the animals around the farm. Mabel had grabbed a lamb in her arms, reminding her of Dipper's Lamy Lamy Dance. "Dipper, look, it's you!" Dipper blushed from embarrasment, but had to admit that the lamb was very adorable.

"I see you two like the animals around here" said the young man. He liked how the girl interacted with the animals, reminding him of when he was a kid and used to play with them. "Hi there, my name is Mabel, and this is my brother Dipper." "Haha, hi there. Look, sorry for my sister, she just-" "Oh, no need to apologize, young man. In fact, I intended to show you something cool."

"There you are!" said the franctic voice of miss Helen. She had been looking for both kids all over the farm, and to make matters worse, they were touching the animals without permission and seemingly bothering the farmers. "Both of you, please, come with me. The group has to stay toge-" Helen stopped talking as she saw what may have been the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Oh hi miss Helen. Look, I found a goat!" Helen ignored the girl and the fact that she had a lamb and not a goat in her hands. All she could concentrate on was the gorgeous man standing in front of her. "Please, it's fine. They can be here with no problem. In fact, I was just about to show them the pigpen over there. I want them to see something I think they will like there."

Helen could only nod her head robotically. Dipper noticed that she had spaced out, not knowing why, though she looked funny that way. He hit her sister and pointed at her. "Look at her face, it's so funny how she looks at him" he whispered. Mabel saw her and immediately recognized that look. "Dipper, she likes him! She likes him, she likes him! We should help her!"

The teacher came back to Earth once she saw Mabel moving erratically, and remembered why she went there in the first place. "S-sorry, but we have to go." "Are you okay? You look as red as a fresh tomato." The poor teacher could do nothing more than stay there looking awkward. "W-what are you talking about? Maybe it is because I'm blushing- eh, I mean, I'm just hot. Yeah, that's right, it's hot here!" The man had a confused expression on his face.

"Anyway, we need to go!" she grabbed Mabel and Dipper by their hands and tried to get away from there as far as possible. "Okay, you two, you need to start following the rules, otherwise you can get lost and something bad might happen to you. You're lucky we had our guide take care of the rest of the group."

As Helen was taking the kids to the group, Mabel smiled at Dipper, who immediately could tell she was up to something. "Miss Helen, look, there's another kid who is not with the group!" Helen immediately turned her head and let Mabel go who ran away from her. Helen realized this and also let go of Dipper's hand and to go after the girl. Dipper, however, started to have fun with all this, and wishing to help her sister, called Helen, who turned around to see the boy waving at her and then running to the opposite direction. "Oh, come on!"

Not knowing what to do, she decided to go after Mabel first, but couldn't find the girl anywhere thanks to Dipper's distraction. "No, no no! What am I going to do? This is the only job I have, and if anyone finds out I lost two kids, I'm going to get fired!" Determined, she set to look after both of them.

Meanwhile, Mabel had reunited with the man from earlier. She also had a crush on him, but realized that maybe she was too little for him. "Hi there again. You said you wanted to show me something." "Oh, hello again too, Yeah, I thought you would like to see our newborn pigs. They are only a week and a half old, so I thought a girl like you would like to see them." Mabel became excited at the thought of seeing baby pigs and eagerly followed the man to the pig stable.

"Here, see the little critters there?" There were seven pigs, all small but energetic who ceaselessly moved around the pen. "Oh gosh, oh gosh, they are so cute!" There was one in particular who turned its head to see her. "He looked at me!" "Oh, that one? Yeah, we call her Penny. She is a very plucky one, and very much like you."

Looking at the piglet, though, reminded her of why she came there. "What's your name?" "Oh right, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mark." "Mark, can I ask you something?" "Sure, anything you want, kiddo." "Do you like our teacher?" The question startled Mark, and he couldn't help but blush a little. "Admit it, you like her." Mark smiled at the innocent girl, being struck by her shameless boldness and confidence. "To be frank, I don't really know. I've just met her after all. But if it makes you feel better, I do think she is quite a cutie" he calmly answered.

In the meantime, Helen had spotted Dipper, who got carried away by the fun of being chased by his teacher and was now running everywhere he could to avoid her. The trip had been far more fun than he originally thought. "Dipper, if you don't stop this instance I will call your parents! No, wait, don't throw that at me!"

Dipper had grabbed some eggs and threw them at her. The employees there couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the young lady painted yellow, and even though it was supposed to be their job to take care of everything at the farm, they found no harm in a kid playing some pranks on her teacher. "You've gone too far kid." "Oh oh." "Come here, you little brat!"

Dipper avoided her as he ran as fast as he could. "You're going to pay for this, kid!" Admittedly, having this much fun was worth any detention or scolding, though it was probably a good idea to find his sister and end this madness. 'I hope Mabel has something to get uso ut of this!' he thought.

Still having the pig between her arms, Mabel asked Mark if he had a girlfriend. "You're definitely very forward kid. I like that in you. And no, I don't have a girlfriend at the moment." "Then you should go talk to miss Helen! Did you see her face? She totally, like, likes you!" He wasn't so sure about that, but she also was blushing a lot. "Can you do that for me, please?" Mabel made a puppy face at Mark, who let a small chuckle. He couldn't say no to that face. "All right, all right, I'll go talk to her." "Yes!" The pig in her hands oinked at the same time. "Ohhh, you are so adorable Penny. Who is my little pig, who is it? You are!" she said as she hugged the piglet. "Where's your teacher anyway?"

Suddenly, Dipper appeared running as fast as he could, but he stopped once he saw Mabel. "Mabel! So happy to see you! Please, tell me you have something to calm miss Helen down, otherwise she is gonna kill us!" he said as he shook his sister. "There you are, Dipper Pines!" Helen looked even worse than before. Not only did she had egg yolk all over her, but also mud on her blouse and jeans, while her hair, once in a ponytail, was now dishevelled and loose.

"All right, you two, you're coming with me-" She went speechless again at the sight of Mark. "Whoah, what happened to you?" asked Mark. "Haha, hi there. I-I just accidentally fell down in-into the mud!" She laughed awkwardly and was stuttering, and it was obvious that Mark didn't buy it, even if it was partly true. "Well, you do look nicer with your hair loose." The poor teacher blushed even more, her face looking like it was about to explode. "Haha, th-thank you, I-I guess."

"Listen, do you want to go out someday? Have a cup of coffee or just go on a walk on the park?" She was surprised by the man's question. Mabel hit her elbow, and pointed at him, trying to say that she should accept. 'Did they do this for me?' The teacher smiled like the kids had never seen before. "Of course! I'm free this Saturday. How about we meet at the park?" "Sounds nice to me." The twins smiled at each other, and Dipper gave a sigh of relief.

However, the teacher turned around to see them. "Don't you think that you will get out of this, youngsters!" said the teacher. "I want you to write an essay about farming by tomorrow. No buts. and if you don't hand me your homework by tomorrow, I'll fail you both." The twins frowned at the teacher's words, and Mabel felt guilty for having stucked her brother in this mess.

"Miss Helen? Can you please only assign that homework to me? I'm the one who planned all of this, and it's all my fault, not his." The teacher was surprised by the girl's concern over her brother, made even more surprising by how genuine it was. She didn't see such a thing everyday. "Very well."

"Mabel, thanks" said Dipper, both back in the bus. "It's nothing. Besides, none of us got punished, and we got the teacher to smile. Smile! She now will not be as grumpy as before!" "I swear I will help you with that homework, Mabel." "You don't have to, Dippy." "Sorry, will do it." "You won't!" "Will do!" "You won't!"…

The demonic pyramid was watching them. He had to admit that they had a magnetic personality, and could make new friends and allies with little problem. "But they still haven't done anything that I have to worry about. Though even if they do, I now know what is their weakness" said Bill as he saw the twins playfully push each other on the bus seat.


	3. Kidnapping

"Though even if they do, I now know what is their weakness." Bill was sure of something. The twins were only strong when they were together. And if they weren't together, well…

"Breaking news! Reports have been given of what appears to be a serial child kidnapper roaming the streets of Piedmont. Parents are recommended to watch their sons and daughters carefully. And for the love of all that's holy, don't let this man close to your kids!" An image of a bearded man with long hair and a scar in his right cheek flashed the TV.

"A child kidnapper? Please, this is California. Nothing ever happens here" said the ever optimistic mother of the Pines family. "Eh, honey, don't you think you are taking this lightly?" In stark contrast to her stood her husband, who had a worried look on his face. "Darling, the news exaggerate everything. Besides, we're good parents; we won't ever let our kids do something dangerous, right Mabel?"

As if to prove her husband right, Mabel wasn't there. "And Mabel is not here. Mabel? Sweetie, where are you?" Mabel's father was growing more nervous by the minute. "Oh, I know, she is playing hide 'n' seek!" interjected his wife, still holding her optimistic look.

"Good morning. Have you seen Mabel?" Dipper entered the living room, having just woken up. His mother's optimistic look soon faded. "Wait, if Mabel is not with you, and if you don't know where she is…" "Oh no, Mabel!" "Mabel!"

The boy stood where it was, both amused and surprised by their parents' reaction. "I'm a terrible mother!" "I'm a terrible father!" "Dipper, you and your sister have a telepathic link right? Please tell me you can locate her with your mental powers!" Dipper's mother was shaking the poor kid. "Eh, mom can you please stop doing that? And no, I don't have powers, I've already told you!"

"All right, all right. When was the last time we saw her?" asked the father, trying to calm down, when his heart froze as he realized something. "My love, did you leave Mabel at the movie theater last night when you went out with the kids while I was at my job?" Dipper's mother stopped. "Oh no! I was distracted by how handsome and dreamy Craz and Xyler were that I forgot my own daughter! Their beauty is hypnotic, hypnotic I say!" She was grabbing her husband's shirt as she said that.

"Cool, why don't you just pick her up while I sit here and enjoy my breakfast" interrupted an annoyed Dipper as he grabbed a "Believe in Yourself" cereal and let star-shaped drops fall into his bowl. "Picking her up is a great idea, Dipper! Come on, darling, there's no time to lose!" "Wait, I'm still in my underwe… Ahhh!" The twins' father was pulled by his wife and was taken to their car, forgetting that they were leaving a seven year old kid alone by himself.

"Wait, Mabel is lost?!" yelled the still sleepy boy as he finally realized the horrible situation in which his sister found herself.

"Boy, these kids' parents are a mess, specially the female one. Seriously, it's as if her diet was made solely of sugar. I mean, is she an adult or she still a little girl? Whatever, I guess that's where Shooting Star's got that immense energy of hers" Bill wondered from his own dimension as he saw the twins' parents drive to rescue their daughter.

* * *

"Mom? Dipper? Where are you?" Mabel called for her mother and brother as she searched around the movie theater when she bumped into someone. "What do we have here? Are you lost, you little girl?" As he asked, Mabel looked up at the tall man standing in front of her. She promptly smiled as she recognized that man from a postcard she saw outside. "You are that man from those photos! You must be famous!"

The man frowned. 'Tarn it, they seem to have discovered me. It's okay, Dave, just play it cool.' "Everyone, it's that famous man…" He put his hand in her mouth to shut her up. "Be quiet! Look, I know where your mommy and brother are, alright?" he said as he smiled nervously. "You do?! That's amazing!" The little girl gave him a small hug. "Sure kid, you just have to follow me…"

"Lalalala! We're Xyler and Craz and we're Next! I stand by you!" The bearded man couldn't take it any longer. The girl had not shut her mouth for even one second after they got up in the car, and she was driving him close to madness. "Mister, can I ask you? Why do you have that line by your eye? It looks really funny!" she inquired about his scar. "If I tell you will you shut your yap?!" "Uh, someone's angry here. I know, how about I sing to cheer you up?" The car stopped. Thankfully they had arrived to their destination.

"Eh, mister? This is not my house" she said as they stood in front of an abandoned warehouse. "Oh, I know, it's just that your mom told me that she would come here to pick you up." "Cool! By the way, what's that thing in your hands?" Before she could get an answer, the man put a chloroform napkin in her mouth, making her fall asleep. "Thank goodness she is quiet now… Why didn't I do this from the very beginning?"

* * *

"Oh no, Mabel! Why didn't I realize mom left her behind? I gotta do something! Think Dipper, think!" The boy hit his head over the wall as he tried to conjure something to save his sister. "Wait, that's it, the TV!"

He quickly ran to sit in front of the black box as he saw more news about this child "kidnapper". "Some authorities suspect he is hiding at the abandoned warehouse in the south of the town. This is Shandra Jiménez, and I don't know why I'm reporting on Piedmont news from Gravity Falls."

The kid got dressed up quick as he stormed out of the house. "Mabel, I'm coming! Even when I don't know what I'm doing!"

* * *

"Sorry, sir, but I don't have any information about a missing girl." "But you must! She was here last night!" "Sir, calm down!" The theater employee tried to keep the nervous twins' father off her, when another employee approached them.

"I think I know who you are talking about. I saw a little girl, about six or seven, go out with a tall man with a beard and long hair. Oh, and he also had a scar." Both parents let a blank stare at the young man for a few moments.

"To the police station." "To the police station." They then ran back to their car.

* * *

"My head… Ahhhh!" Mabel woke up to find that she was tied to a chair. Her yelling was so high pitched that it hurt the child kidnapper's ears. "Keep it down, will ya?" However, the girl kept screaming, with no signs of stopping any time soon. "Kid… Kid!" The girl stopped. "Stop screaming, okay? I think you busted one of my ears."

Mabel tried to move from her binds, but all she managed to do was fall on the side. "I don't think you are friends with my mom, you big meanie!" However, as she said that the man threw a bag of Princess Lovacorn sweets that shamelessly announced 'Sweeter than Smile Dip!'. "Princess Lovacorn!" She grabbed the bag with the few freedom she had and started stuffing several sweets in her mouth. "Tfhnk yfhu!" she said with her mouth full.

"Is he seriously that stupid? Really?" complained Bill as he saw the scene playing out. "That should keep her distract…" "Hey! Wanna play tic-tac-toe with me? I can still move my arms a bit!" Suddenly, the girl stood up, lifting the chair tied to her back. "Nevermind! Turns out I can stand up now! Look, look! I look like a chicken!" She started making chicken noises as she imitated the animal's movement.

"No, nooooo!" Dave had kidnapped many kids before this, always using them for ransom to get a good amount of money. But he never saw one with as much energy as this girl. "Wooooooo! I'm gonna break this chair!" she announced happily as she ran full speed towards a wall, crashing with it and breaking the wooden chair to which she was tied down. "Haha, splinters! Ow, still kinda hurts…"

"What do I do, what do I do? Kid, stay still, for the love of all that's holy!" The girl just kept running, now free from the ropes that bound her before. She was making plane noises, imagining she was flying a unicorn-shaped jet that threw bombs of sugar.

Dave ran to her, trying to grab Mabel and commanding her to stay still. "Are we playing tag?! Cool! Try to catch me if you can!" She just ran from him all around the warehouse, tripping over stuff and leaving a mess of the place. "How does this girl have so much energy? I-I'm getting tired… I can't keep up with her. Curse you, beers!" "Are we still playing? Because you really suck at this!"

"Mabel!" yelled someone at the warehouse's entrance, panting like he was about to die. "Dipper! How you've been?! Look, here's my new friend- eh, what was your name again?"

"Enough!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs. "I've had it with you, girl! And boy… Great there are two of them now!" The man took out a knife. "Now, you two! Listen to me or I'll hurt you real bad with this, understood?" The twins were genuinely scared, and Mabel ran to hug her brother, who did the same with her, as both stood still in fear at the corpulent and towering man. Even if they were just little kids, they still could tell that a man holding a really pointy knife spelled bad news.

"You stay away from my children!" said a woman with long brown hair as she ran to tackle the man. "Ahhhh!" The man tried to get her off him, but she was surprisingly strong for a woman her size. "Freeze!" A group of policemen entered the warehouse, only to be surprised by the sight of the twins' mother getting the man into a chokehold. "Honey, you can stop now!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry for leaving you behind at the theater, Mabel. I'm such a horrible mother" lamented the woman from the pilot's seat. "Mom, don't be like that. You are a hero! Did you see how you beat that horrible man? It was like pow, pow, take this and that!" Mabel's mother chuckled at her daughter's words.

"Yeah mom, that was amazing! I didn't know you could do that!" said Dipper with excitement. "Well, not as amazing as you coming for your sister. You two do have twin telepathy after all." "Yeah! Can't believe you ran all the way home for me, birthmark!" Mabel held his brother in a tight hug. "I c-can't breathe! H-help m-me!" Everyone but Dipper laughed inside the car. "I-I m-mean it!"

"Interesting. Even when separated, they care for each other so much that they are willing to risk their own lives. If I don't want them getting in my way, I have to do more than just keep those two apart…" The more Bill saw them, the more intrigued he was. Although he thought they still were no match for him, the twins' kept surprising him with their amazing feats. Maybe that wheel wasn't that wrong after all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Can't believe Gravity Falls is coming to an end already. I want to write as many of these stories as possible before the series finale, which I hope isn't the next episode. Seriously, this show has ruined my life, particularly because of how good the relationship between Dipper and Mabel is. Shows would do well if they had more sibling love instead of rivalry and bickering, which is why I love to write these stories.

As for the names of the twin's parents, I know it's weird to not give them names, but I won't be giving them any until they are officially confirmed. In any case, I like to think that Mabel takes after her mother and Dipper after his father, and that the twins' mother is not afraid of showing her more immature side.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little piece, as more are on the way.


	4. I love you too

Crying in the dark janitor's room was Dipper. He had been reduced to tears by a group of boys who didn't stop teasing him about his mark in the forehead and about his "girly" looks, pointing out how identical he was to his twin sister.

But what hurt him the most was their comment about Mabel only being with him out of pity. She had become popular, having made a lot of friends, and many boys were also crushing on her. This aspect of Mabel made her more timid and introverted brother very envious of her, and not only that, it also made him feel worthless.

They may be always together; but at all times there was this nagging feeling within Dipper that Mabel just wanted to get rid of him to be with the other kids.

He had truly come closer to his sister that first year of elementary. All the things they had done together and that happened to them made Dipper enjoy her company more than anything else. He considered Mabel his best and perhaps only true friend. And having been told that she was only with him out of pity had hurt him deeply.

Someone knocked on the door, bringing Dipper out of his thoughts. "Dipper, are you there?" He felt resentment accumulate inside him. "Oh, if it isn't miss popularity! Since I'm too loser for you, why don't you go play with the cool kids and leave me alone?"

Mabel was caught by surprise. 'That's what he thinks about me?' She left without saying a word, and Dipper went back to reflecting, telling himself how stupid he had been to trust his sister and think that she genuinely liked being with him. But still, he wanted all of it to be true. He wanted to believe that the friendship he had with his sibling was real. He wanted to believe that Mabel loved him back.

Then he heard the door moving—Mabel had apparently gone to retrieve the room's key. "I told you to leave—" but before Dipper could finish, she hugged him. "I love you, and I don't believe any of the ugly things those boys said. You're the coolest brother in the world."

That's all Dipper needed to hear. Crying even more than before, he hugged Mabel as hard as he could, now knowing that his sister truly loved him back. Everything was all right now.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This will be my last chapter in this series of stories. I'm planning on writing something longer and some other smaller stories, but I also wanted to have a sense of completion for this series.


End file.
